The present invention relates to a ladder-mounted tray for holding tools and materials needed for work while on the ladder. In the prior art, it is known to provide a ladder with a separate detachable tray that is mounted on the ladder in any one of a variety of ways. Some such devices rely upon the openings within the ladder's rungs to support the tray. Others rely upon the brackets or fasteners on the rungs or ladder head to support a tray. Still others rely upon the side rails of the ladder or combinations of the side rails, rungs and openings through rungs for support purposes. Generally, a user climbs to the upper end of the ladder to perform work. On a standard ladder there is nothing at the upper end of a ladder for carrying tools.
Many attempts have been made to provide some form of ladder tray for attachment to the upper end of the ladder for holding tools and materials. In particular, ladders may be ten or twenty feet long and relatively heavy. It is necessary for the user to position the ladder and climbed to the top to attach the ladder tray. Prior art devices require the user climbed to the top of the ladder and use fasteners or tools to attach a ladder tray. Further, the ladder tray may shield portions of the ladder, preventing full functionality to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a ladder tray which may be attached to the top of the ladder without tools, while providing an interlocking fit to prevent the ladder tray from tipping. Further, it is desirable to provide a ladder tray which provides access to all of the rungs on the ladder including the top shelf on top of the ladder head.